Connections Between Worlds
by ichigooxlove13
Summary: Urahara has once again made something that changed Ichigo's life, first it was the hogyoku now it's a...time machine! Do Ichigo and friends actually go back and save Ichigo's mom? Or do they find themselves in another world entirely?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter coming up! Please review and give me comments on how to do better. :) This chapter has slight back to the future in it but not too much. I don't own bleach or naruto.

Chapter 1: Going Back In Time?

A light breeze went through the open window. Ichigo sat contently on his bed looking through wide windows next to him. The trees were swaying in the breeze, colorful birds put even more color in the blue skies, and the sun was gleaming. It was mid-day and yet it wasn't very hot out. Ichigo stretched, and sighed happily. Rukia was in the soul society spending quality time with her brother. And there hadn't been any hollows yet today. _If only everyday was like this. Then life would be perfect._

Suddenly he heard banging on the door. Ichigo annoyed with the interruption of his vacation got up and started walking across his room. BANG! Something crashed into his back causing him to slide into the wall. Causing pain on his front and back. Ichigo whirled around just to see his dad in crouching on the floor waiting for Ichigo's counter attack.

"HAHA! Guess you didn't see that coming! NEVER LET YOU GUARD DOWN!" his dad said hysterically.

Yuzu appeared behind the door, "O my god! I'm so sorry Ichigo. I didn't know what he was planning. No wonder I thought it was a little suspicious for him to ask me to ask you down for lunch."

But Ichigo wasn't really listening and he quickly lunged into his dad right in the middle of when Yuzu was talking, giving a surprised attack. Mid way after punching his dad into the floor he thought _I really just wanted a nice quiet break. _Punch-Ahh Punch-Groan. _Maybe I should just leave and go somewhere, but where could I go?_ A second after multiple punches he decided to go to Urahara's shop, it was closest. One last punch and he quickly flew out the window. Leaving Yuzu holding her dad back from flying out the window too.

Ichigo slipped into the store. Nobody was around, all was quiet. "Heloooo Jinta? Ururu? Urahara?" He called. Silence answered him back. _Perfect I can just relax here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind._

He looked at the shelves of weird objects all around the store. "God what the hell?" Exploding candies?" He was looking at the little shelf in back of the store when suddenly he heard a bang. "What kind of alarm system is that!" He took out Zangetsu and eyed the shelves. He saw smoke coming out from under the trap door in back of the shop. "Hmm what did I do now? Urahara is going to kill me If I broke something." But curiousness over weighed his desire to live and he crept to the trap door and opened it. Smoke was now tumbling out and starting to fill the room. Nervously Ichigo crept down the ladder into the abyss.

Ichigo looked around. It was so cloudy that he couldn't see anything. He was about to go back up when he saw blinking lights of red and blue in the distance. He crept towards the light. Cough Cough. Ichigo gripped his sword. "Who goes there?" He asked.

"Ichigo is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo saw Urahara walking toward him.

"O sorry Urahara just that my house is kind of crazy right now and I kind of wanted to find a place to relax, so I went here." Urahara just nodded and went back to his business. Ichigo can now see clearly where the blue and red lights were coming from. It was part of a blue mini van, well he wouldn't call it a van now. It had wires all over the front windshield. There was a little clock and a bunch of weird shaped buttons where the radio was suppose to go.

"Uh..Urahara what the hell is this?"

"Well by using the method of being able to go through to different worlds, like being able to go to the soul society and Las Noches I figured out away to be able to go through perhaps time. So basically it's a time machine. All you have to do is fill it with spirit energy by holding the gear changer and deciding how far you want to go. And after I'm done, soul reapers will be able to go through time. This way we could kill more hollows. And maybe change the mistakes we have done in the past."

Ichigo didn't doubt that Urahra's machine. If anyone could make a Time Machine it would be Urahara. Ichigo thought about all the mistakes in the past, he knew what that meant. After everything that happened with Aizen he too would wish to go back in time and save the lives that were lost.

"So is this why your doing thins? To change what happened?"

"Nope it's a contest between Kurotsuchi and me. I'm planning to make the best machine, and of course mine is going to be a whole lot better. Also I haven't really decided if it's a good idea to use this. People are not supposed to go back in time. It might cause a real disaster"

"WHAT! Are you kidding me? Of course we should use this! This could wipe away everything that happened!"

"NOOO we can't. That's not suppose to happen. Everything that occurred these months were suppose to happen. It's destiny."

"SCREW DESTINY! People died!"

"Ichigo..."

"NO Urahara! Either you make that machine or don't. Your repeating everything again just like the hogyoku. You can't just make something and destroy it later!"

Ichigo then walked away and ran back home.

1 in the morning and Ichigo was still in bed thinking. _Wow, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. I should apologize. I'll do it tomorrow. _Ichigo flipped to the other side of the bed. _Oh wait no tomorrows the day. I can't go._ Tomorrow was the anniversary day of his mom's death, he wouldn't be really going anywhere except the cemetery and with his family. _Well, maybe I could go after all that._

Ichigo carried the flowers, the food offerings, and the rake and other tools. Walking up the hill was exhausting. "How come I have to hold everything?" He whined.

"Because I'm the leader, Karin is the supervisor of stuff, Yuzu is the one who prepared everything" His dad happily said. " And YOU are the mule" He patted him self on the back for his brilliance. Ichigo huffed and walked the rest of the way up the hill.

He could hear Yuzu sniffling on Karin's shoulder. 7 years and still Yuzu still cried. Well inside Ichigo was sad too but he wanted his family happy, he had to be the one to protect them. It couldn't be his goofy dad or his young sisters. It had to be him. Every year it was the same, the sadness around this time of year. He wished he could just erase all of that. Just wipe it away. But he couldn't. His mom was murdered and him and his sisters and his dad were alive but sad. He imagined what it would be like to have his mom back alive with him. So many things would be different. Yuzu wouldn't have to work so hard after school, Karin might have been happier, and his dad might have actually been normal. But most of all,what would have changed in him if mom was actually here? He thought about all those times he walked on that river bank, how he quit being in the dojo, and he feeling sad every mother's day. It would be so different. So much better if she were here.

After walking back into the house and putting the stuff away he ran up to his room and taking a nice cool shower he was ready to go to Urahara's shop. Clad in just a white towel he walked into his room. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. He didn't know who was more surprised, him or all the people in his room. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji were all in there chatting and talking until Ichigo came onto the scene. All was quiet for a second. Orihime blushed, Rukia turned away, an awkward second passed. "OUT! Out! Out!" All five quickly shuffled out, Renji was barely able to control his laughter. Ichigo quickly shut the door. He could hear bursts of hysterical laughter from Renji and the group and shuffles of their feet go down the stairs. When all was clear he quickly put his clothes on and went to deal with his friends.

After a whole lot of pleading and refusing Ichigo finally realized the meaning of strength in numbers. Apparently everyone wanted to go to Urharha's shop and Ichigo was overwhelmed by everyone wanting to go. Well except Uuryu, he seemed like he didn't care where ever he was. When he reached the front of the shop he saw that it was dark and seemed like no one was in. "Okay everybody party's over nobody is here" Ichigo quickly started moving away from the shop and swept his hands around. But Renji pushed past him

"Come on couldn't be that bad let's just go in. They won't really care." Everyone followed after Renji, Ichigo grumbled and followed in. Renji was started opening up the refrigerator and emptying it out.

"Renji what the hell are you doing?"

"Pay back. But it seems almost empty. Wow Urahara must have gone on vacation or something. Damn."

Ichigo sighed, there was no point being here. Urahara wasn't here and he was hungry, he hadn't eaten dinner yet.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Ichigo surprised looked at Orihime.

"No I'm fine. Uh thanks for asking."

Orihime smiled and carefully said "I know what day it is. Just want you to know we all came because we were worried about you. If we are making things worse we can go"

Ichigo looked at her with sad eyes, even though Renji was being annoying and the awkward incident at his house he didn't really want them to leave. "No, Orihime. It's ok I want you guys to stay."

Orhime smiled. Ichigo thought back to his mom. _If only I could go back and change it. If only mom was here, If only I knew, If only I could protect her! She wouldn't have to die!_ His hands tightened, rigid to his side. He put his head in his hands. The pain was unbearable, so much regret and sadness was pushing against his heart. _How do I stop this? How do I fill the space of where mom is suppose to be? _Orihime put her hands on his back, worried, but Ichigo could barely feel them.

Suddenly it came to him, a way to stop the pain. His key was the Time Machine. Just going back and warning his mom 7 years back could save her! His mom could be brought back.

"HEY WHAT IS THIS PIECE OF JUNK HERE!" Ichigo whirled around. The trap door was opened and Renji's annoying voice was still able to be heard from the top of the shop.

"O my god Urahara will never forgive me if something happened to the back to the future thingy."

He zipped down the ladder Orihime following close behind him. Everyone was already at the bottom circling around the car. Renji was in the drivers seat and Rukia was next to him. Orihime and Ichigo were the only ones behind. They quickly ran to the van.

"It's a car Renji duh." Rukia said.

"Well how do you work it?"

"Well I think you press the big button on the wheel."

"No, I don't think so. I think you have to kick it"

"Why the hell will you have to do that!"

"Well It's much better then your Idea!"

Rukia and Renji were arguing until Uuryu couldn't take all the racket and decided to intervene.

"By the looks of this and judging by the experience we have had with Urahara I think this is more than just a car. The car runs on spiritual energy. I think you can conduct it by putting just you hands on the gear changer. And this is just a simple guess but I think this car can go back in time"

Rukia and Renji stopped arguing, looked at each other and burst out laughing. Uuryu a little pink in the cheeks started screaming at both of them and raving about their stupidity, but only fueling on the fire of laughter from the R and R. Ichigo came to the rescue

"No guys seriously Uuryu is actually right. I was here yesterday and Urahara said the exact same thing. This can really go back in time." Ichigo didn't really help, if laughter could be turned in to fire, it would be a forest fire.

"Argh! Just get out!" Ichigo said, frustrated with the other 2 soul reapers.

Renji was first to gain composure and just sat in the drivers seat. "No way! If this could really go back in time I want to see. Uuryu how do you work a car?"

Uuryu stopped raving and returned to his original state. Pushing up his glasses he started to explained the basics to work a car, but Ichigo wasn't listening. _Maybe I could go back. Just for a second. I could still be able to go and come back right for dinner. _He crawled into the back of the car. He was about to get in position to push out Renji from the back in one swift move when Chad, Orihime, and Uuryu went in too. I can't bring them all back. "Guys come on. We aren't going anywhere, besides I kind of need this right now and I can't have all you people in here."

"Relax Ichigo we all want to go on this little trip." Renji said.

Orihime took a seat behind Rukia, and Chad shuffled to the back. Uuryu sat in back of Renji and was still explaining things too him. Safety rules blahblah Renji wasn't listening. "Ok you guys here we go!" Rukia pushed the gear changer up til it couldn't be pushed anymore and started filling it with spirit energy.

"No! Rukia that's too much!" Ichigo panicked but it was already too late. Renji stepped on the gas pedal honking the horn like a maniac. Ichigo quickly realizing how impossible it was and ran back to the back of the van and quickly sat next to Chad. Blaring blue and red lights filled the car. They couldn't see the underground part of the shop anymore. It was just blaring white light. Suddenly all was black.

"We must be in the place between worlds" Uuryu said. Some how the car was moving, "Now I see Rukia's spirit energy, it's making a path for the car to go on." Uuryu said. "Hmm we went into the world between worlds... spirit energy...driving. Urahara is really a genius."

Ichigo was horrified,_ How could this happen? They shouldn't be doing this. He needed to get back. They have gone too far._ "Renji! Turn us back around! Urahara would freak if he found his car was gone! Renji! Renji! Are you listening to me!"

Renji was quiet.

"Renji are you ok?" Orhime asked.

"Hey Renji why so pale?" Rukia was rubbing his arm, staring up at his face. His arms were rigged against the steering wheel.

"Hah first time driving shock probably." Uuryu hypothesized

Suddenly everything stopped "What's happening?" Orihime asked.

"That shouldn't be there!" Uuryu shouted.

"What? I don't see it." Ichigo leaned forward searching for this "thing". Suddenly he saw it. An opening was coming up in front of them. Looking out the window, Ichigo could see pieces of objects being sucked into the opening. "Renji! Turn us around!" Uuryu screamed. But Renji had no control, almost as if the car was alive, it lurched forward and started to move. Fast. They dropped into the opening.

Ichigo could hear Orhime screaming. The mass of the car and people making them fall faster and faster. His mind was blank. His hands were gripping the seat, his knuckles white.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Come on wake up!"

Ichigo whirled around. Uryuu too gripped his seat.

"Come on! We have to all put our spirit energy into the car!" Uuryu shouted.

Ichigo didn't know what the Quincy was planning or how they were going to survive from this. Ichigo just stared out the Quincy. "Ichigo! Stop sitting around and GET OVER HERE!" As If he finally realized what was going on, suddenly took action. Quickly Ichigo tore away from the seat making his way to the front. Chad too quickly followed. Orihime stifling her screams also made her way to the front. All 4 pairs of hands overlapped Rukia's small ones.

"Renji! Wake up we need you!" Rukia shouted

Renji was still in shock. "AHH RENJIIII!" All 5 screamed. Renji finally looked at the 5 pairs of eyes and the 5 pairs of hands together. Releasing his hands from the wheel, he too joined them. But they just kept falling.

_I'm going to die. Oh my god. Karin, Yuzu, Dad. _Ichigo poured all his energy into the car. White light was all he could see now. He shut his eyes. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

~ Heloooo. This chapter has been stressed on, yelled at, fixed, and re-fixed. But it has survived the torture and is now finally out there for people. enjoy. :) ~

Chapter 2: 1st Encounter

Naruto P.O.V.

His desk was a mess. Paper, stapler, pencils and other objects were thrown all over the mahogany desk. Not a square inch of the it could be seen. _It's tough being Hokage, all this damn paperwork! _Naruto was hurriedly writing and filling out documents. Well...more like thrashing his pencil around and putting dark pencil marks on the page. But at least he was getting the job done!...right? Anyway everyday more and more paper work came in, almost as if he never worked at all the day before. _Ramen would be great right now. _He looked back at the piles of paper work. He sighed. _If there are so many great hokages, then why haven't they created the paperwork jutsu?_

But not even the paperwork could bring down anyone in the leaf village. The weather was perfect, the cool breeze and warm sun were a perfect combination._  
_

_Argh! I'm going to go insane by doing paper work for 5 hrs straight!_

~O paper beats weather. Got to remember that.~

Naruto was rubbing his eyes, but no matter how hard the letters were still swimming around on the page._ Fine. I could take a little break._ He put down his pencil and re-rubbed his sore eyes. Then he got up and walked around, looking through the windows at the beautiful scenery. The tall trees swaying in the breeze, children playing on the playground at ninja school, and the bustling market in the center of the village. It was one of the beautifulest summer day in the leaf village and many people were happy. Suddenly he heard knocking on the door. "Come in!"

Shikamaru popped through the door.

"Naruto, some genin have come. They want their next mission."

"Okay let them in" Konohamaru and his 2 other friends walked in. Naruto smiled, he remembered when he was just like those kids.

"We want our next mission!" The three called in unison.

Naruto laughed. They were so much alike, him and those kids. Well...he wasn't _exactly_ like them back when he was a kid. Because of the nine tailed fox in his body. Thinking back he thought, _What might have been different if I had no nine tailed fox inside? Or if the 4rth hokage didn't die? _Naruto stopped himself. _No. Everything that happened was suppose to. If it didn't, there might not even be a leaf village. _Naruto thought again when he first met his dad. He smiled_. I wish I got to know him better. My own dad, so great._ But the 4rth hokage was only known to him by all the books in the library and momentums. Not by actual memory in his mind, except for that one moment.

Konohamaru ran to the glass windows, pressing his face against the window and looking up at the sky. "Hey! Look at that!"

"What is it now Konohamaru? A bird?"

"Nooo. Don't you see it?" Naruto looked up at the blue skies, nothing. He turned away from the windows.

"Come on stop kidding around. Don't you want your mission?"

"Ahh!"

"Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru was surprised by the pure white light that was lighting up the room. Naruto looked back at the sky, he could definitely see it now. It was so bright, it's light illuminated the entire leaf village. He squinted, trying to see better. The light was burning his eyes, but he had to see. Looking closer he could tell it was almost like some sort of bright rock falling fast through the air. Though the strange thing was that the light didn't come because it was falling, but almost like the strange light was coming from the rock it's self.

"Hokage! Hokage! Someone is trying to attack us!" _The leaf village has almost returned to what it was before, but if another attack came the village it wouldn't be able to take it. _

"I need Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura to scope it out. Don't engage unless you have to!"

"Yes, I'll get them" a guard quickly ran out of the room in search of the other 2 ninjas.

"Make sure every one stays in their homes!"

"Yes sir" Another guard fled out of the room.

"You 3 go to your homes immediately."

"Whaaat! we just got here."

"NOW!"

"Jeez ok ok."

When the 3 genin left the room, it was just Shikamaru and Naruto. "What do you think this means Naruto?" questioned Shikamaru. Naruto didn't know, he looked down at his village again through the glass windows all around his office. Nobody was around and everything was silent. Except for the sound of the crash in the forest.

Bleach P.O.V

It was so bright, almost hurt to open his eyes. He put his hand over his eyes hoping to shield away some of the light. His whole body hurt, but going against the pain he sat up and looked around him. He was on the ground of the van. He could see the damage to the car of the fall. The windows were either cracked or smashed in, and dents were all over the car, almost like the craters on the moon. But worst of all was the gear changer. It was black and shriveled, and hot steam was coming out of it.

_Guess we aren't going back home in this thing. _Ichigo looked through what use to be the car windows, all he could see were green leaves. He could hear a bird in the distance. _Where the heck am I? _

Suddenly he remembered what happened. They were falling. Fast. _Oh my god! Renji, Rukia, Orhime, Chad, and Uryu._ He looked around, but they were no where to be seen. In panic he quickly opened the car doors, he was about to jump out the door when he realized that action could be fatal, the ground was way farther than what he expected. He realized where he was. On a tree. A big one. Slowly he leaped from branch to branch, making his way to the bottom. He finally landed softly in the grass when he saw his friends, they too seamed lost. Looking around he realized they were all in a large clearing in what seamed like the middle of a forest. _How are we going to get back home?_

His friends didn't even seem to notice that Ichigo was there. Annoyed Ichigo called, "Wow thanks everybody for waking me up and telling me where you were." he said sarcastically. Rukia and Renji were bickering and didn't even notice the annoyed strawberry.

"Sorry Ichigo. We tried everything to wake you but you just wouldn't wake up. We figured that you would eventually and you would come find us." Orihime replied.

"Yeah it was almost like trying to wake up the dead. In fact we almost thought you _were _dead" Renji said interrupting and breaking away from his argument with Rukia.

"Grrr. Renji! it's all your fault we were in this mess! Nobody would have been _thought_ dead if only you didn't use that car!"

"Shut up you! It's your fault we are even here! You were the one who found the stupid thing!"

"ME! It was you! And YOU were the one who was BEGGING to GO!"

"WHAT! You BRAT!"

Renji lunged at Rukia, but missed. The two were now running around avoiding the attacks from the other.

"Wow, I can tell those two are really close" Orhime said.

"Are you kidding me? Those two practically hate each other" Ichigo replied.

"Aww Ichigo you wouldn't understand. It's a woman's intuition!" Orhime said gleaming, happy to think that she had the edge on something.

Suddenly Uryu felt a presence near their area. It was weird, something he haven't felt before. "Everyone! I think something is here."

"What? Nothing is here. It's probably some animal, humans don't even exist right now."

"Ichigo first of all you never have really been good at detecting spiritual energy so I wouldn't be talking if I were you. And second of all, by looking at our surroundings, we have only gone back probably when there are still humans around here. If there are humans around I doubt they have any communicating abilities, so we have to be very careful interacting with them."

Ichigo grumbled something under his breath but Uryu wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly Ichigo felt it too. A weird spiritual energy that felt almost human. But not quite.

Rukia and Renji stopped, eyeing the forest behind them, they felt it too.

Renji and Ichigo took out their swords. Preparing themselves for what ever was to come.

Naruto P.O.V.

"I see the intruders. Close in everyone." Shikamaru signaled Kiba and Sakura to come closer. The three were all hidden carefully away in the forest, Akamaru was even farther away in the trees, to make sure no one saw his large form."Hmm weird clothes. They are definitely not from around here. A far off village that we haven't heard of?"

"Probably, question is what are they doing here? And are they are allies or enemies?" Sakura proposed.

"Their defense is weak, but we shouldn't underestimate them. I think Sakura should go in with Kiba and Akamaru just to be safe. I will be back here. I could use the shadow jutsu if things go wrong. Remember, don't engage! We are simply here to get information."

"Right!"

The 5 strangers looked at the ninjas and Akamaru in surprise. Orange head and red head moved to the front of their group. Both holding swords.

The ninjas stopped 10 feet away from them. The groups eyed each other. Thinking the same thing. _Who the heck are these people?_

_Hmm their clothes are so strange. Nothing I have ever seen before. _Sakura looked at the small girl with raven black hair. _A simple blue dress? She doesn't look like she has any combat abilities. _She turned to the other girl. _Same thing, she doesn't look like she would fight anyone. Cute clips though. _Sakura looked at the next intruder, the tall dark skined guy_. Whoa he's huge. He probably has combat abilities. I better be careful dealing with him. _Sakura inspected the 2 guys up front. Both wearing black robes. _Those two__. They look like fighters. Probably swordsmen. _Sakura looked at the last stranger, glasses and one of the most bizarre clothing. _That's a weird one. Maybe the brains of the group but doesn't look like he could actually do anything.__  
_

Suddenly the stranger in glasses spoke up. "I-Uryu" He pointed at himself. "My-friends." His hands pointed to the rest of the group. "We-come-in-peace." He continued moving his hands around and trying to have a conversation in basic words, but Sakura wasn't listening, she was reanalyzing the intruders.

They were idiots.

Sakura then decided to speak "Uh, we are ninjas of the leaf village. We don't wish to fight you. You have come into our territory and we wish to know what you came here for."

The boy in glasses went a little pink.

"Haha wow Uryu you really look stupid now"

"Oh shut up Renji!"

After the guy in the weird white clothes fixed his glasses. He spoke again "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't know you could communicate. Well, we don't wish to fight either. We came here to be able to go back in time. But considering your ability to speak and all I highly doubt we have actually went back in time. So I think instead of going back in time...we just accidentally found another world!"

A second passed. Sakura looked at the little group. _I highly doubt that's the truth. But it's so dumb. I don't think they are actually trying to trick us. Unless they really are stupid. So what could it be? Two options, either truth or idiots. I should ask Kiba. _Sakura turned to Kiba. Kiba was gripping his stomach.

"Kiba! Are you ok?" Kiba's body was shaking.

"Kiba?"

Suddenly he burst out...laughing. "Trying to go back in time-haha-falling into other worlds-hahhahaha. What crap!" He was practically using all his energy to keep him from rolling on the ground now.

"Kiba!"

Gaining control, he assessed the situation. "This has to be a LIE! These people must be trying to sabotage the village. But we caught them just in time. I say we tie them up and bring them back right now!" He told Sakura.

Akamaru growled.

"Kibaaa! This is only a recon mission. We shouldn't be doing that!" Sakura whispered.

"So are you saying that we should just let them go!"

"No, just that we shouldn't be making rash decisions."

Kiba started to feel anger build up inside. He couldn't believe it. Sakura wouldn't even think that the strangers could attack the village? Even after that crazy lie that was obviously not true. They couldn't afford to be nice to people and give them benifit of the doubt, the village was weak and it was up to the ninjas to keep it safe.

"O fine I'll do it! I need to protect the village. So if I need to do this to protect the it I will. Come on Akamaru!

"Kiba STOP!" Sakura yelled. But it was too late.

"Beast Human Clone!"

Akamaru howled, and slowly he was starting to transform. In seconds, the transformation was complete.

"Now Piercing Fang!"

Quickly the intruders organized themselves, into battle formation. "Release! ZABIMARU!" yelled the red-head. His sword changed form into a spiked sword.

_HAHA with this jutsu they wouldn't be able to even catch up with me. It doesn't matter what they do to their swords I'll break them. And take them captive back to the village!_

"Akamaru! You get the orange head!" Akamaru nodded his head. _This is going to be fun._

In a burst a speed he ran at the red head.

"KIBA NO!"

But it was already too late.

~ Like it? Then review. Don't like it? Then review. Haha sorry I'm getting annoying, just being stuck around the house gets me a little crazy. heheheh. ( Psst. I don't own bleach or naruto. Just thought you might want to know.) ~


	3. Chapter 3

Helooo. So sorry it took me forever to write this, I hope it's good though. :) Enjoy! and please R&R.

Chapter 3: Caught

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

The red head was right in front of Kiba, in battle stance. There was seven feet between him and Kiba that was closing fast. _He's going to regret ever coming near our village. _Kiba's eyes narrowed, eying his prey. He thrusted his claws even further. Now Kiba's raging body was only inches away, adrenaline pumping throughout himself. Kiba threw him self expertly at his target, prepared to tear the intruder apart.

_Huh? _Kiba skidded on the grass where his target was just at. _Where did he go? _Out of the corner of his eye his saw a blur, so fast he barely had time to see it. He whirled around only to see nothing. _What was that? _He stood in defensive mode waiting silently. His hands touching the kunai knives behind his back. But before he had even time to react something rammed into his body and pushed him. He was thrown back, past Sakura, landing his back against the tree behind her. Another second he felt something cold against his neck, piercing his skin. He looked at the red hair intruder, with his spiky shaped sword up against his neck. He looked at him in anger. _Damn! How did he get here so fast?_ Seconds later Akamaru landed next to him with the orange head right behind him, Akamaru slowly started to return back to his original form. He growled. _How do I get out of this?_

Bleach P.O.V._  
_

Renji looked at the weird stranger and the large white dog. _I don't buy their ninja story but these humans sure do have a lot of weird abilities. _Renji eyed the long canine teeth and razor sharp claws. _I never seen anything like it. Shape changing blah blah. And what did he say? Beast clone? Creepy. How did he do that? _He looked at the steely eyes of the person in front of him. He re-gripped his sword and stepped forward. _O well guess I won't be finding out today._ He pushed his arm forward trying to push his sharp blade in. But his body wouldn't respond. _What's going on? I can't move._ Renji's brows furrowed. Slowly Renji's arm was retracting back to his side, taking the sword from the attacker's neck. Renji looked at Ichigo, his eyes wondered for an explanation. _Oh no_. Ichigo was also not moving.

"Renji what are you doing?" Rukia called.

"I'm-not-doing-this-on-purpose!" Renji was struggling with the unknown force. Some how he had no longer had any control over his own body.

Before he knew it, Uryu's arms and legs were also not obeying. Uryu could feel himself panicking. He quickly suppressed his emotion he tried to calm him self._ How are these people doing this?. _Uuryu looked at the two "ninjas". Neither of them looked like they were doing anything. _Then who is? _Uuryu tried to sense another presence. _I can't sense anything! _He looked at his 3 friends next to him. Rukia with a cool collected Kuchiki tamed face. Orhime, grim and surprisingly angry look. Chad, his face usually emotionless, now contorted and dripping with sweat, fighting against a force bigger than him. _I can't let them down._ He once again reached farther into the forest. He gasped, _there was one more far back in the forest! That person must be the one doing this. But how?_ Suddenly he saw something moving on the ground. He looked closer. The dark shadows were shifting.

_This_ _isn't right. Not only are the shadows moving without the reason but also the shadows all over the ground aren't normally dispersed. And some how the there is one dark shadow connecting to all of our bodies. _He slowly connected pieces together, finally coming up with a conclusion. _This has to be it, only one reason that makes sense. Some how someone is putting spiritual energy to connect with the shadows and then controlling the shadows to control us. _He looked past the fighting, and into the forest. He smiled. _To bad they don't know what I can do._

Naruto P.O.V.

Shikamaru could barely stand watching. _God what was Kiba thinking? _Both guys holding sword were struggling against he jutsu._ This isn't getting any easier. They are all strong. Come on Sakura, Kiba help me out here. _Shikamaru looked at 6 intruders. _They are so strange, their abilities are still unknown. But by using the observations I just saw, both red head and orange head wearing black clothing, were running at an intense speed. Taijustsu? I don't have enough information to make a correct conclusion. When we bring them back it will be very interesting getting to know them._ He looked at the boy in glasses at the dark corner of the clearing. _Hmm I barely noticed him. Must have ran away when the fighting broke out. He probably doesn't have any abilities._ Suddenly as if he read his thoughts, the boy stared right at him. Shikamaru jumped back. _What! He shouldn't be able to see me! _The boy smiled. "Ransōtengai!" At those words the energy in the air was sucked out. Toward the intruder. Shikamaru could slightly see strings of energy forming in front of the him. _Is he making chakra strings?_ The strings hooked around the intruder's arms, legs, and body. Finally his whole body was covered in white glowing strings. And slowly and tediously his body was starting to move against the shadows. _NO! _Shikamaru tried to tighten his hold against the intruder. It worked for a second, the intruder constricted under the pressure. But Shikamrau's chakra was draining fast, and he retreated, causing the shadows to quiver. Beads of sweat ran down his face. _Damn, if he keeps this up I won't be able to have enough chakra to hold them all_. _Kiba! Sakura! Help me! _But neither of the ninjas noticed the strange boy in the corner of the clearing. The shadows started to grow thinner and thinner. _I don't have enough to hold him!_

Bleach P.O.V._  
_

Uryu felt more in control. Come on a little more. He moved another step. The shadows shook, the final 5 inches width of the shadow broke. Finally it let go of his hold around his body. _Now I need to get everyone else out_.

"Get him!"

Another ninja, brown pony tail and green jacket ran out of the forest. _So he's the one controlling the shadows. I have to work quick or this won't work. _Using Ransotengai he burst passed the first two ninjas, making his way to the ninja controlling the shadows. The ninja's eyes opened wide, trying to back away to the forest. But it was no use, Uryu was too close and too fast. Uryu unleashed his bow and struck him, and the shadows completely retreated. "NOO!"

Naruto P.O.V.

Sakura couldn't believe it. _No, no, no. Why is this happening? Now the intruders are going to get away! Shikamaru is injured! And KIBA! Damn him if only...! No he thought he was doing the right thing. But still! Damn Intruders!_

Her anger was rising, her hands clenched to her side. Her breath labored.

"Kiba! Take down those swordsmen! Akamaru you take the girls!"

"OK!"

Sakura felt her angry emotion build but also her power rising with it. She picked the biggest thing to let it out on. The tall intruder. He was strong and powerful looking, the top of her list. She whilrled around flew toward him in rage clenching her hands in a tight fist. Building up her speed and force. The intruder just stood there, not even trying to defend him self. _Why is the damn guy just standing there! If he thinks he can get away with out even protecting him self he is dead wrong._ 6 feet. 5 feet. 4 feet. She was closing in on him. Her fist had so much power, the red glowing chakra could be seen_. I got you now!_ She threw her body at him, landing her fist.

The force was so strong the ground shook. The echoing boom radiating throughout the forest. Series of black and gray birds leaving the tall trees surrounding them. The contact was enormous, but it wasn't between her fist and his body, but fist and...arm? _Where did that come from? _The arm was different now. It didn't really even look the same. It was thicker, black, with red streaks on them. Sakura jumped back. _This is going to take a lot more than one punch._

Bleach P.O.V.

The hold on Ichigo's body was gone, he could move again. But again the large dog and the beast kid were in attack mode. "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf!" Cloud of smoke filled the air, a strong smell of wet dog was everywhere. Coughing he quickly ran out of the white smoke, preparing himself for the next attack. The gas cleared. Ichigo's eyes grew wide. _What the hell? _He took a couple steps back still in shock. His body was elclipsed in a long shadow. He could see white furry legs as big as the forest trees. Teeth as long as Zangetsu. The body was as big as a large house. In front of him now was no longer the stranger and the dog, but a huge 2 headed white wolf.

The white beast was harder than they expected, it was so powerful, it took everyone to fight against it. Orhime trying to shield away the deadly blows. Rukia shooting kido spells. Renji and Ichigo using their zanpacto. But with the beast's speed and ferocity, it was hard getting jabs in.

"Santen Kesshun. I reject!" The glowing shield appeared in front of her again. Blocking another deadly blow. _These ninjas are really powerful. But we still out number them and out power them._ "GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo blew past her releasing his sword's power. It hit the monster, leaving a red scab on its side. _Yes, we can do this. _Orihime smiled. The wolf once again tried to bash her with his claws. _I have to block again. _Finding her spot of her spiritual energy with ease, she quickly tried to release it. _What's going on? _Her arms couldn't move. _I can't use the shield without my arms to support it! _Terrified she looked at the wolf. It realized her dilemma and quickly took advantage of it. Smashing her body with his paws, sent her flying and out cold.

"NO! Orhime!" Rukia was in shock. She saw what happened, Orihime couldn't move. Just like they were a seconds ago. She looked to where the last ninja running out of the forest was. He was conscience again and was standing, holding his shoulder. Trickles of blood going down his arm.

Uryu saw also what happened. _We can't handle being controlled by that shadow ninja person again. We have to retreat. _"We have to get out of here!" Uryu yelled. Leading the way Uryu ran into the forest. Ichigo ran in close behind.

Instead of following, Rukia ran to Orihime, inspecting her quickly she knew that Orihime was still breathing but unconscious. Rukia tried to lift her, but Orihime's body was just too heavy. "Renji Help!" Renji turned around and realising her problem ran toward her, and quickly Rukia grabbing Orihime's shoulders and Renji grabbing her legs ran toward Uryu and Ichigo's direction. _Wait Where's Chad? _Rukia stopped. "Chad!" He and the ninja was completely absorbed in the fight. Both on the edge of their limits. Neither could overpower the other. "Chad we have to go!" "NO YOU DON"T!" The shadow ninja was now closing in his shadows at Rukia and Renji. Successfully capturing them both. "Shadow Neck Bind!" Rukia gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. But it was almost impossible. Something was gripping her neck, getting tighter on her by the second. Her throat passage was getting smaller and smaller. Dropping Orihime she clawed at her neck feeling nothing. She was almost out of air, her energy quickly dissapating. Her body fell to the ground, she could slightly feal the pain of the between the rough dirt and her body. She barely heard a soft thump. She lifted her head seeing Renji in front of her. Their tired eyes connected. They both realized their close fate. Renji smiled slightly and his eyes closed. Tears was clogging up her eyes. Black and blue spots effected her eyesight. She closed her eyes. All black and quiet. Everything dissapeared.

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. _O my god. They couldn't have..No. I refuse to believe that. I have to help them!_ He quickly tried to run back into the clearing, but was pulled back. Ichigo whirled around glaring at the Quincy and pushed of Uryu's hands off his shoulder.

"Uryu! We need to help!"

Uryu's eyes narrowed."We can't help them now! We are now out numbered and going back will be suicide! We need to get out and come back with a plan!"

"NO Uryu! I refuse to do that"

"Fine. I guess I have no choice!"

Ichigo was two feet away from the clearing when he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his shoulder. He used his hands and tried to brush it away. It still hurt. Suddenly the pain was gone, he couldn't feel anything, literally. His body felt disconnected to him, and everything was starting to spin. His eyes were glassy but he could still see a figure in front of him. "Uryu?" Everything was blurry and confusing. He closed his eyes. "Sorry Ichigo. I had to do this." Ichigo could barely hear it, like his ears shutting down. His head hurt, he relaxed and let everything else take over.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Sooooo sorry it took forever for the update. Just that my computer got a virus and is acting up. Anyway hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Complete bliss. Pureness. Simplicity. Safeness. Everything was hazy, and yet could still see clearly the bright blue eyes and yellow spiky hair of a young man. He felt happy and at home with this mysterious person, a familiarity some how. Like he should know him. Did he know him? **

**Suddenly the warm feelings disappeared. Something wasn't right. Urgency. Fright. Sounds of screams and shouts in the background. The loudest sound was the sobs. He looked at where the sobs were coming from. Orange strings of long hair, tickling his face. It was a women. She looked at him, sad deep golden brown eyes stared back at him. **_Mom? _**She held him close. Then the darkness completely washed over him and he fell back away.**

"MOM!" Ichigo gasped, snapping up quickly. He clutched his chest, his hand curling over the front of his robe. Beads of cold sweat dripped down is face. "Wha..what?" He never had a dream like that. It felt so real.

"Bad dreams king?" A mocking voice called.

Ichigo groaned. Things started coming back into focus. Soreness was all over his back, and he could feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He eased back, lying down.

"I'm not in the mood for this Shiro."

"Aw don't be so snappy. Remember anything in your mind I can see too. In fact, I can see it even better than you can."

Ichigo sighed, his hand clutched his forehead, as a new pain started building in his head.

"Well I don't suppose you have any idea what my dream was about do you?" Ichigo said annoyed.

"I don't know anymore than you. But I do feel like this place you put us in is kinda...effecting this inner world. I don't know. Just feels weird in here."

"So are you saying I got this dream because I'm in a whole other world?"

Shiro sighed. "I don't know. I'm just the guy in your head remember. Besides who gives a shit about some dream." Shiro replied lazily quickly loosing interest in the conversation.

"Fine then if you can't help then go away."

"Will do king"

The pain in his head slightly melted away. Ichigo again pushed himself back up into sitting position. Not realizing it before that he was lying on soft plushy grass with a small crackly fire in front of him. It was incredibly dark. He could barely see anything farther than the trees surrounding him. He didn't know where he was and didn't know how he got there. But his brain was exhausted and he didn't want to think. He scooted closer to the fire, the smell of smoke getting a little stronger. "Grhmmm" Ichigo clutched his stomach, embarrassed even though nobody was around. He hadn't eaten in forever. He needed food. The reality of the situation loomed down on him. _We need to some how get back to the soulsociety. __And right now if I'm ambushed, I don't think i could be able to handle it._

Suddenly he heard rustling in the trees. His body tensed. He quickly searched for Zangetsu in the grass, finding it next to his sleeping area. Taking his sword he stood up defending him self. An feeling of fear was creeping inside, it was faint but still there. _I can't die here. _He put up a strong front faking confidence, nobody could possibly know the dread inside. The sounds of sticks crunching and tree branches being pushed aside grew stronger. His eyes narrowed as his heart beat a little faster. He crept slightly closer to where the sounds were coming from. He looked closely and saw the outline of a person. He re-gripped his sword. _I'll make the first move._ Charging, he thrusted up his sword, ready to strike.

"Kurosaki! Stop!"

_Huh? how does this guy know my name._ Looking closer he saw, a white out fit, from head to toe, glasses, and a blue cross on the front of the person's shirt. _Blue cross? Who the hell would where a blue cross on the front of his shirt? Except... wait...Uryu? _Realizing his mistake he stopped attacking and sheathed his sword. _Wait. Uryu.. he did something to me. I went unconscious. Before that we were ambushed. What happened? ...Oh no Rukia and Renji! _Gasping he realized what Uryu had done. Remembering his friends in trouble and Uryu making him abandon them. Anger was building up in his chest. His breath labored in anger. His shoulders shook.

"You idiot!"He grabbed the front of Uryu's collar and thrusted him to the back of the tree."What have you done! We left them to die! Those were our friends...MY friends!"

His whole body was shaking. Orihime unconscious, Rukia and Renji collapsing. Chad exhausted. His hand gripped harder on the collar and pushed him harder against the tree. He was too angry to speak. Uryu looked at him, throughout the encounter his face had been emotionless and simply watched his friend.

"Ichigo, We didn't leave them to die. They should be fine. I assume they wanted to just catch them, because right now I can still feel all their spiritual energies."

"But we still left them!"

"No Ichigo. If we stayed we would have all been captured or someone would have really been killed. Those so called ninjas really do seem to have some good abilities. And by the way they interacted I think they really have a lot experience capturing others. We did outnumber them and we were strong but we were in their battle ground giving us a disadvantage. Leaving was the best thing we could do, now we have to focus on getting them back before anything happens."

Ichigo took in a deep shaky breath and unleashed Uryu. Lack of energy and food exhausted him and he slumped back to the ground.

"What do we do?"

"I think they might live for now, but... I can't say anything for sure about tomorrow. I can still feel them and they are not too far from here. 4-5 miles away. The ninjas said they were part of a village, I think they might be kept there."

"So lets go."

"No, we should rest for awhile, recuperate. But not for too long, we will be leaving tonight. Remember to be careful, those ninja people were dangerous, rushing in would be suicide."

Ichigo sighed again. He knew Uryu was right. "Grhmm ump burrrr." Ichigo's face grew pink and clutched his stomach.

"Uuhh I got some food. Unfortunately it's only sunflower seeds." Uryu pulled out a small brown bag from his pocket.

"Sunflower seeds? What is it with you and sun flower seeds?"

Uryu grew pink as well. Quickly sliding up his glasses he snapped "Well they happen to be very good. But if you don't want them then starve!"

"Jeez chill." He reached for the seeds and grabbed a handful.

The two ate in silence, each thinking to them selves. Ichigo was contemplating the events that happened when they came to this new world. But something was nagging on his mind.

"Uryu, can I ask you some thing?"

The Quincy merely stared at him and nodded.

"Back when were running out of the clearing, I was planning to run back in and help. But before I got back something happened and knocked me out. What did you do to me?"

"Oh I used this" Uryu pulled a small needle from his pocket. "Its a tranquilizer"

Ichigo stared at him in shock, his mouth wide. But a few seconds later shock passed and hysteria settled in. "What! You injected something in me! You crazy bastard! Why the hell would you carry something around like that!"

"For emergencies."

Ichigo groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand. Uryu calm demeanor continued, Ichigo's actions uneffecting it. Ichigo then decided to let it drop and get some rest. He was too tired to argue. "Fine whatever." Finishing his meager meal he lied down and tried to get comfortable on the bare grass.

Naruto P.O.V. At the clearing. A couple hours before.

The large skinned intruder was deeply out numbered. But he relentlessly fought. _This guy has a whole lot of power. He doesn't even look that tired. I never seen anything like it. And his ability looks like he sends punches of chakra. _Sakura backed away from the intruder. Her chest heaving. _I don't have that much chakra left._ The intruder shot another punch. She dodged it...barely. Suddenly she saw another blue wave a chakra raging toward her after the first one. Her breath hitched. _It's fast to dodge!_

After dealing with the two intruders the girl in the black hair and the red head, Shikamru felt exhausted. _I only have enough chakra for one last move, then I'm done._ Shikamaru scoped the clearing, the two intruders were gone. _Damn it! We can't follow after them. We are all out of energy._ Shikamaru watched as Kiba and Akamaru returned back to their original states. Both in exhaustion. _They might be tired but their ok, we need to get back to the village quickly._ Suddenly he heard a shout. Whirling around, he saw Sakura on the ground, with red cuts all over her body and burns on the side of her arms and legs. She tried to get up but hopelessly failed as she collapsed again. The intruder crept closer to Sakura. _I have to help her, but I can't use any jutsu right now. Damn, I'll have to reserve to the last resort. _Now the intruder was directly in front of Sakura, his arm brightened with blue chakra. Shikamaru ran to the orange haired girl with the clips and took out a kunai knife. Putting it up to her neck. "If you lay another finger on her I'll kill your friend!" he yelled. He hated doing things like this but It was no use. He had to save Sakura. The dark skinned intruder snapped his eyes up at Shikamaru. The fire in his eyes diminished as he slowly let his arms drop. Sakura slowly picked her self up, then with the little energy she had left, quickly snapped her hand at the intruders neck, hitting the pressure point to knock him out. The intruder collapsed, and few seconds later Sakura followed after landing on her hands and knees. Shikamaru let go of the girl in his arms, letting her fall to the ground. _We need to get these people to the village, and get Sakura some mediculal help. _He walked toward Kiba and Akamaru, who were both panting.

"Kiba can you walk?"

Kiba panted for another moment, then swallowed in another breath. Then in a surprisingly swift movement picked himself up. "Yeah, definitely."

"Ok good, I need you to go back to the village and get back up and the medics. We can't carry all of these people, and Sakura, me, and the intruders have injuries."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? Do you actually want to heal these people?"

"Yes"

"Why the hell are you going to do that?"

"We need to bring them all back in one piece, we can't have them die. We might have them for study or something."

Kiba sighed, "Fine, what ever you say."

And with that he sped off into the forest, Akamaru following close behind.

Bleach P.O.V. Moments later at the Leaf Prison

His throat burned, his breathing passage small and sore. Cold chills went up his tattooed body. His eyes squinted open. But it didn't make much of a difference, it was still very dark and silent. _Where the hell am I? _

"Finally your awake sleepy head!"

Renji widened his eyes and sat up. He knew that voice. "Rukia. Is that you?"

Renji suddenly felt a harsh slap on his head leaving a burning red mark on his forehead. "Who do you think it is dumb ass? The tooth fairy? Of course it's me!"

"Grr. Rukia! What's your problem?"

"You! You have been sleeping for so long that we had to wait for you!"

"You little brat, that called recuperating! I can't help that!"

"Fine whatever, if princess needs her beauty sleep that fine. It doesn't matter just as long as you are awake and able to get moving."

Renji steamed at the comment but let it slide. He knew the severity of the situation and decided to think of that instead.

"What do you mean? And where are we?" he whispered

"We are in some sort of prison cell. Though I think these guys really don't have any idea about spirit energy, they aren't sealing the spirit energy at all."

"Hah, wow. What a load of dummies. Then what are we waiting for lets bust this joint."

"Idiot! We can't just run off. Even though these people have no idea about spirit energy, they are still very powerful. We have to escape without them knowing and find Uryu and Ichigo."

"Tch. Fine."

"Orihime and Chad are in the cell next to us. We have to wait a bit though. Orihime is still very weak right now."

Renji sighed and sat back against the cell wall and stared up at the bare ceiling. Even though he knew the walls could be easily broken, he felt trapped. _What happens when we can't get back to the soul society? And if we can't how are we going to survive? _He looked down from the ceiling and saw Rukia's small figure sitting and leaning on the other side of the wall. Her legs clutched to her chest. Her face etched with worry. Renji knew that face, the face in the Rukon district when they didn't have enough food, the face when Rukia told him about being adopted, the face before she was about to be executed. "Rukia we're going to be ok. Don't worry we will get back to the soulsociety"

"I know that idiot." She whispered.

Renji smirked and looked away. But deep in his mind also had doubt. _Will we really get out of this?_

Naruto P.O.V.

It was late. And hokage was still humped over his desk finishing paperwork. But for him the paperwork meant nothing as he whipped through them one by one. No, his mind was focused else where. The accident that happened this morning. _Damn. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba looked really beat up. And all of them were on the brink of their chakra and have serious injuries. _Naruto put down his pen and rubbed his aching forehead.

_And what's really weird is those people. If what Shikamaru said is true we might have a really problem on our hands. _Naruto sighed and stood up from his chair. Lifting his arms to stretch. _But what also is really weird is the 9 tail. I can feel him sometimes. I know I already controlled him and stuff but once in a while I can hear him. Now ever since this morning he has been acting up._

"Naruto"

He gasped, clutching his stomach. That voice, cold and dark. He knew that voice. The words of the 9 tail.

"Now is my chance."

"What do you mean? You shouldn't be able to do anything!"

"O Naruto Uzumaki, you over estimated your seal. Though I understand, for I'm a little surprised my self. Who knew that some how they could come back."

Shakily Naruto questioned. "What are you saying?"

"Hah. I'm saying that I'm going to leave your body soon. And when I do-"

"What!"

"-I'm going to kill you."

Before he could yell his body suddenly stiffened. _What's going on? _Pain rippled up and down his body. He fell forward, crashing to the ground. The front of his body facing the windows. His body was shaking, his freezing skin covered in sweet while his insides felt like burning. The pain was too much. So much, he couldn't make a sound. His senses were overpowered by it. _NO! This...this can't be happening! I can't...let this happen. The village could be destroyed by this beast! _His powerful determination was strong. Another wave of pain went up his body. But the fury and anger in the beast was stronger. Slowly his eyes started to close. He looked through the windows, even though his eyesight was dimming, he could still see the village below. Another wave of intense shock hit him again. Reaching for the last ounce of strength left he slowly lifted his arm. His hand getting closer. His fingers touched the cool windows. Reaching out toward his village._ I'm sorry. I couldn't...protect. _His mind then finally slipped and he fell. Falling further and further into darkness.

* * *

So I hope it wasn't supre corny of anything. I've been thinking a lot of what the story line was going to be and I finally got it. So ya, I'll try to update soon. Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Helooo everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken me so much time to get this to all of you. My computer is officially dead so it's hard to get things together and stuff. Anyway please enjoy!

* * *

Bleach P.O.V.

The full moon was eclipsed again by another black cloud. The sky was gloomy, even the stars were covered by the blanket of demanding storm clouds. There were almost no light, and if there was, it would not be seen through the clumps of trees and bushes. The air was sticky from the humidity and slight moments of breeze pushed it around. Again the wind tickled through his orange hair. Ichigo sighed and brushed at his hair, annoyed, then thrusted his hands back into his pockets. He closed his eyes, for there was no point keeping them open, their small fire had diminished putting the soul reaper and Quincy in blackness.

"Ok Ichigo let's go."

Ichigo turned his head toward Uryu's voice.

"Fine. But how are we going to find our way through the dark." Ichigo responded

Uryu felt for his pocket, finally his hands touched the rough edges of the clothe. He slipped his hand in, grasping a small cool metal object. He took it out and pressing the small button on the side. Ichigo could see the small hand flashlight in Uryu's hand and almost equally small light coming from it. Giving them a small view of what was in front of them. Uryu sighed. _I guess this will have to do. _Uryu started into the direction of their friends' spirit energies with Ichigo in tow. Both of them disappearing into the vast forest.

Leaf Prison

"Hurry up Rukia! Can't you go any faster."

"Renji. Shut up."

Renji sighed obnoxiously and leaned against the cell wall. _If only I had Zabimaru with me I could have broken out of here quicker. _He watched dully while Rukia furrowed her brow in concentration. Turned out the ninjas weren't as dumb as they looked, managing not to leave the soul reapers' weapons in the cell. Leaving the soul reapers to do without their zanpaktous.

"Hado 34. Shakkahō ." A burst of red light flew from Rukia's hand hitting the metal bars. The action created a 5 feet diameter hole, leaving fragments of metal on the ground.

"Finally." Renji grumbled before making his way to the opening and moving through the hole, ducking his head. Rukia rolled her eyes. _If he was the one who did it, we would have all blown to pieces._ She followed after Renji, quickly moving through the hole with ease.

Orihime sat quietly in the corner of her cell, sitting upon the small cot pressed against the wall. She stared at the bare gray wall next to her, thinking to her self. _I'm once again trapped in a place I don't understand, and with enemies I've never met before. _Orihime rapped her arms around her self. _Can we escape this time? _

Clank! Orihime snapped from her thoughts, her eyes looking up. A twisted mess of metal fell to the front of Chad and Orihime's cell, leaving a jagged gap in the front. Chad flexed his hands, a bit sore after breaking the bars open. Chad turned toward Orihime,"Come on Orihime. Let's go." he voice deep and slow. Orihime stood up and followed after Chad through the opening, carefully going through, making sure not to get nicked by the sharp metal. The team had finally grouped together, the four standing in relaxed circle.

"Ok everyone, now you might all know this, but I just need to remind everyone to be extremely careful, we must get out of here with caution." Rukai reminded.

"Yeah yeah what ever" Renji commented.

Rukia eyed Renji annoyed but continued. "So right now we have to focus on getting out of here with out anyone knowing."

"Jeez Rukia! Come on nobody is going to know!" Renji shouted hysterically.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall creaked open. A couple guards peeked in through the door."Hey! You four get back to your cell!" a guard shouted

Rukia smacked the back of Renji's head accompanied with insults.

"I'll take care of this." Chad responded. Slowly he walked toward the guards. The first guard narrowed his eyes and took out a shuriken and threw it, nicking Chad's cheek. Chad unfazed and using his bare fists, ran toward him and knocked him out with ease. The man crumpled to the floor. _Two left to go. _One of the other two guards suddenly took out a kunai knife from his back pouch, though it was a bit strange. It's hilt was rapped in paper, that had strange markings with a red border on it. Chad continued forward. The guard threw the kunai knife, landing on the ground, right in front of the intruder's feet. _They call themselves ninjas but they have really bad aim. _Suddenly the paper on the knife blazed red. Chad's emotionless eyes widened, while backing away. The paper exploded, sending power and smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Chad had backed away from where the explosion happened, slight scratches on his arms and face. Chad scanned wildly for the guards but they were no longer in the room.

A short second later a piercing blaring noise erupted and echoed off the walls. Lights on the walls gleamed red, shadowing the intruders in the unflattering color.

"Come on let's go!" Rukai called.

And quickly the four ran out of the open metal door making there way into the large hall. On either side of the hall were lined with prison cells. They were on the first level of cells, with another set of metal stairs heading to the second level.

"Let's get our zanpaktous!" Renji yelled over the blaring noises.

"Ok, ok. We'll find them." Rukia called. Suddenly clacking sounds erupted and bounced off the walls. Footsteps connecting with the metal stairs. Rukia spun at the noise. A mob of guards were sprinting down the stairs. Quickly she put her hands together, "Hado 33, Sōkatsui!" Blue sparks erupted from her hands, eradicating the guards in one strike. "Come on! Let's go!" Taking the lead, Rukia ran up the stairs. Reaching the top she scanned her surroundings, there were also sets of cells along the walls, but there was one special door at the end. Orihime, Chad, and Renji finally made it to the top as well, all three standing behind her. Rukia sprinted to the door.

"Rukia! Stop!"

But it was already to late, she had already was in front of the door in that instant and had her hand on the knob, twisting the door open. When the door was completely opened, the back side of the door was completely covered in paper, with the same markings as the paper the kunai knife had. Rukia gasped in horror, snatching her hand away from the door. The paper was awakened, and slowly started to burn crimson, then finally, blasting in heated flames, capturing the raven haired soulreaper.

Mean while at the wall of the Leaf Village

"Uryu hurry up I can't wait forever." Ichigo whined.

"Shh let me concentrate." Uryu responded as he aimed his bow at the hazy figures of the men, guarding the wall to the village. Ichigo sighed, he and Uryu were between the edge of the forest and the village. And the only thing blocking them was the 15 feet wall and the guards around it. Ichigo was crunched down uncomfortably behind a small bush and Uryu was leaning against a tall tree. Ichigo swiped at the ground behind him. Leaves and twigs were digging into his back, and successfully annoying him. Ichigo sighed and waited for a moment, then decided to take a short nap. A tree was just behind him, he leaned against it, making a satisfying crunching sound of twigs snapping under him. Ichigo then closed his eyes, listening to the calming sounds of the forest.

Suddenly a second later he clutched his chest and snapped open his eyes. A weird alien pain started to burn in his chest. _Wha-what's going on? _Ichigo winced, another shock of pain. His breathing was coming out in short gasps. His heart pulsing at radical speeds. Burning pain crawled up and down his body.

"Ichigo. Ichigo!" Suddenly as fast as it had came, the pain disappeared. Ichigo looked up only to find Uryu gripping his shoulder. Ichigo confused, started moving his hands around his chest to find the pain. _It's gone. _Ichigo slowly started getting his breathing back.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah. Um, I'm ok."

One last look and Uryu released Ichigo. "Ok if you say so."

Ichigo sat for a moment contemplating what happened. Biting his lower lip in thought. _First the weird dream and now some pain that just comes out of nowhere. _Ichigo sighed and then slowly stood up. _What's happening to me? _Ichigo waited another second to gain his balance. Finally he dusted the dirt of his body and followed after Uyru who was going past the huge double doors. Ichigo looked around expecting to see people guarding the doors, but only seeing bodies that were scattered around haphazardly with blue arrows sticking out of their bodies.

Uryu scanned the bodies that were on the ground. Suddenly making his way toward one.

"Uryu what are you doing?"

"This one is still conscious."

Uryu loomed in front of the guard, he could see the man's eyes were slowly starting to close. Suddenly he grabbed the guard by the shirt collar and thrusted him against the village wall.

"Whoa wait, Uryu we don't have to kill him." Ichigo said anxiously.

"Yes I know. We need answers and I plan on getting them now."

With that explanation, Uryu focused on the man in front of him.

"Tell us where the people taken today are kept." Uryu demanded.

"I-I don't know what your talking ab-bout." The gaurd stuttered.

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "Your not a very good liar." He pressed harder against the guard, his hands starting to suffocate him.

"Ple-please."

Uryu then released the guard, he fell to the ground. His body relaxing. Suddenly Uryu unleashed his large bow aiming at the guard's forehead. The man whimpered.

"Tell me what I need to know." Uryu said coldly.

"Th-the prison. It-it's not to far from he-here. About th-the center of the village." he said, his voice cracking.

Uryu took a moment and looked at the man, finally deeming the information credible and took back his bow. The man shuddered, his breath ragged, then finally going out of consciousness.

"Come on, let's go Ichigo." Uryu commanded.

"Ok, ok jeez Uryu. Chill." Ichigo responded, while following after the Quincy going through the double doors into the town.

"Wow it's pretty empty." Ichigo observed. Ichigo looked at the unusual village. The buildings weren't too bad, they weren't little huts with no plumbing but actual houses. Though no garages. _No cars probably. _The larger buildings also had many old Japanese architect. The roofs were colorful and different shapes and sizes.

"Well yeah it is. I'm guessing it's about mid-night around here." Uryu answered. Then he looked at the watch clipped at his wrist. "But at home it's morning already." Ichigo looked at his feet. _I wonder if Yuzu, Karin, and goat face are worried about me._ His eyes crinkled a bit, almost as if they were strained from pain. _Yeah they probably are._

Leaf Prison

The golden shield broke, the danger had vanished. Santen Kesshun had protected Orihime, Renji and Chad, but was unable to save one other. _"_Rukia! Rukiaa!" Orihime shouted desperately. No response. She tried to look through the clouds of smoke, but the action was futile. The clouds were too thick. Orihime frustrated, ran into the smoke. "No Orihime!" Chad called, but Orihime was already deep in the gas. Then a moment later the clouds started to disperse. Showing a small body on the ground. Orihime gasped, her eyes starting to water, she fell to her knees and took her friends body in her arms. Rukia didn't move, her arms and legs covered in burns, deep scratches on her face. Her body, looking frail and lifeless.

"Rukia. No." Orihime cried. Her eyes were already starting to over flow with tears, the salty drops landing on her friend's face. Chad and Renji crept toward the two girls, and by seeing what was happening already knew the condition of their friend. And for once Renji was quiet. Orihime clasped her mouth with her hand, hiccupping sounds coming out. She closed her eyes, for her eye site was clouded by water. _Why? Why did this have to happen? We should have never come to the place. Now we lost Rukia. How many more do we have to loose till we can go home? _Orihime clutched Rukia tighter. _Can we even home? _

"Orihime."

Orihime's heart lurched forward. Her sobbing immediately silenced to here the voice again, she opened her eyes. Catching Rukia's eyes. Her mouth crinkling into a small smile. "I'm so sorry." She croaked. "I rushed in. I should have be more careful. I was...being an idiot."

"You damn right you are." Renji growled.

Rukia rolled her eyes. Orihime smiled, while wiping away her tears. "Sōten Kisshun. I reject." The glowing protection covered over Rukia as her burns slowly started to heal. Renji looked for another second at Rukia's healing process, then looking away. Then curiously he peered at the room, that Rukia had opened. He crept in cautiously, he didn't want another accident. Finally he made his way into the center of the small room. There were no lights or windows, just racks of old weapons. His eyes landed on something, then recognizing it. "Zabimaru!" He said excitedly. He ran toward his sword that was leaning against the wall and quickly clipping his sword to his side. Renji recognized Rukia's zanpakto also against the wall, he quickly grabbed it and walked out of the cursed room.

Orihime was still healing Rukia wounds, only being half done, finally she tore her deep concentration from healing and turned her head, facing Renji. "I'll be here for a while. You two can go on ahead." Renji looked at Rukia, the breathing slow and raspy.

"I can't just leave you two behind. I have to make sure-"

"No Renji."

Renji looked at Rukia, surprised. "But-"

"Don't worry Renji. Get Ichigo and Uryu. We can handle our selves." Rukia said sternly. Renji looked at Rukia for another moment. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples with his hand then sighing. "Fine." He then left Rukia's zanpaktou on the ground beside her and turned around heading towards stairs. Chad looked at the girls for a instant then followed behind.

Naruto P.O.V. out side the Leaf Prison

"191-huff-192-huff-193"

"Seriously Lee stop it. We are suppose to be on guard."

"It's ok Neji, just let him."

"What happens when the intruders come and we aren't prepared Tenten?"

"Don't worry we can handle it."'

"197-thanks-198 -Tenten-199-huff-200!" In one quick jump Lee jumped off the ground finishing his push-ups.

"Now I don't usually just do 200, but at least I got a warm up." Lee said while stretching his legs

"Fine Lee, but seriously just be prepared. Did you see the team that fought against those intruders? They were all heavily wounded, so we must be prepared." Neji said, annoyed.

"Not a problem. We have the power of youth on our side!" Lee cried out while pumping up his fist.

Neji sighed and leaned against the out side wall of the Leaf prison, after being in a team with Lee for so long he was pretty much use to him. But he didn't want any mistakes from this mission. And the mission was to make sure the intruders were kept inside the Leaf Prison. Though he thought it would be a bit more interesting. So far it was turning out to be a tedious mission. Leaving the three ninjas to simply lie around the prison's gate outside.

Suddenly a annoying blaring sound erupted from the prison gates. The red lights on the prison wall screamed red.

Neji's eyed his two team mates, now their faces deadly serious.

"Byakugan!" his eyes looked through to the prison. He saw a small group, about four running out into the main hall of cells. Then watching as a large group of guards were easily defeated by a small girl. Neji narrowed his eyes but continued. Finally at the end he watched as a pair of people was coming to their direction on the first floor and another pair on the upper floor not moving.

"What do you see Neji?" Tenten inquired.

"Two are coming toward us."

And as if on cue. The locked double doors of the prison cell blew open and two of the male intruders came out.

BLeach P.O.V.

Renji looked at each of the weird three people in front of him. All were bizarrely dressed, even more then the last group of people they saw. _Look at the guy with the white eyes and the guy in the green jumpsuit. Circus in town? _Renji smirked.

"If you two go back into your cells we won't have to hurt you." The male in white called.

Renji lifted his brow, incredulous look on his face. _Hmph I'll show him. _Renji unsheathed his zanpaktu. And in a quick instant flashed stepped at the guy in white. His zanpakto made contact with his target effectively cutting him at the chest and sending him back ward on the ground. The man's strange eyes were now wide with surprise and was breathing heavy while trickles of blood came from the wound on his chest, staining his white outfit. "Hmph. I missed. I was going to cut ya in half. Can't believe you dodged it." Renji commented.

The man in white narrowed his mysterious eyes venomously.

"Now if you and your little friends don't get out of our way..."

Renji moved his sword to the white clothed male, the tip of his sword at target's chest. "-I'll be forced to kill ya."


	6. Chapter 6: Inner and Outer Worlds

Sorry sorry! I haven't been updating for a while...i was losing inspiration. But now I got it back and my computer! ^^ I also want to thank the people who have reviewed so far since i didn't get to reply to any of them. Anyway... ya i hope this chapter is what people were hoping for and any comments are appreciated. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inner and Outer Worlds**

Darkness. Emptiness. Dry, still air. He could feel cold shivers crawling up his back. He was still clutching his chest, feeling his heart radiating through his shirt. He could hear blood pumping in his ears. His breaths were slow and shallow and his throat was sore. And the pain that he once felt was gone, leaving his still recuperating body.

_Where am I?_

"Naruto. You can't even remember your own world?" A demonic voice rasped.

Naruto stopped breathing. It wasn't...was it?

"Nine tail?" Naruto said tentatively.

"Yes?" The nine tail asked mockingly. He cackled, the voice echoing through the space.

Naruto growled. "What have you done to me? Take me back!" Naruto shot up, his anger fueling his body.

The nine tail continued his demonic laugh, red tinted tears at the corners of his bloody eyes. Naruto fumed and continued to snarl. Finally moments later the laughter subsided and nine tail began to speak. "No. Don't you remember Naruto? Like you I have a "goal"."

"What are you talking about!" Naruto felt his temper shortening little by little, playing games like this was so annoying.

"Why Naruto isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you and leave your retched body. And then following your death will be the rest of your _precious_ village."

Naruto tried to keep a controlled composure but within him were tumbles of emotions. He could feel dread seeping into his mind. Though, he wasn't sorry for himself, far from it. He was thinking of his people on the outside of his inner world, where everything mattered. He was suppose to take care of this village and he was doing one hell of a job. It reminded him back when he was nobody, when everyone thought he would fail at becoming hokage because he was the jinchurrichi. Now, he would fail at _being_ hokage because he was the jinchurrichi. The irony. _I can't let this happen._

Naruto looked into the beast's blood shot eyes with steal blue.

"I have a goal too and it is to protect this village!"

The ninetail lifted a single red eyebrow sceptically.

"If that means I will have to kill you well...I WILL!"

XXXXXX

**At The Village**

Ichigo felt his eyelids drooping, his eye site getting slightly hazy. The humidity and black warmth was eerily comforting and making him drift in and out. Uuryu pocked at his shoulder for the fifth time.

"Wake up idiot."

Ichigo quickly rubbed at his sore eyes. "Shut up. I am"

Uuryu and Ichigo crept past another small shop by the side of the already narrow road. They no longer could depend on the flashlight, for it now only gave off a weak yellow light. The moon had long past deserted them, so it was simply them and the winding streets. Though, they were heading a general direction. The center of the village.

"Oof!" Uuryu shouted in the darknees. His face bumping at what he would immediately conclude was Ichigo's back and had made his glasses flop on his face skewed. "Watch where your going idiot!" Uuryu said annoyed.

"Quiet!" Ichigo hushed, "Can't you feel that?"

Uuryu quickly inspected over the spirit energy around them.

"No I-" Then suddenly as if the air around him had gotten a million times heavier it started pushing his body to the ground.

"Whe-where did this spirit energy come from?" Uuryu said desperately, as he tried to keep himself from falling to the hard stone street.

"Ichigo." Uuryu whispered. He squinted his dull eyes, searching for the soul reaper in the pitch black.

"Ichigo?" Uuryu said with more force. "Where are you?"

He heard a gruff growl answer him back.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" Uuryu said slightly hysterical now.

"Thi-this anger. I-I don't know...where it's coming from."

Ichigo was trying to hold back from just screaming. The anger was taking over his mind, and it wasn't even his own. Moments ago normality, now this. Flashes of the past, hate at enemies, the world, and even himself. Hate. Disappointment. Anger. It was all just seeping in and he couldn't stop it. He screwed his eyes shut. He was now clawing at his hair, grabbing the orange clumps.

"KING! FUCKING STOP THIS!" Shiro screamed. Shiro's voice intensifying the anger.

Ichigo growled viciously.

"I can't!" He cried out.

"Something is invading your inner world! And it isn't some weak pussy. It's fucking strong."

"Well take care of it!"

"Fuck you. Remind me again why I have to be connected to a weakling like you."

Ichigo's eyes shot open. His golden irises now had streaks of red. As weak as the insult was, it struck his frail fuse. He growled wildly. He fled, the anger fueling him forward. Almost as if the simple emotion was possessing him to run forward in the darkness. He couldn't even hear Uryu's desperate yells after him. In no time at all, Ichigo was confronted by a large building. Visible black and red demonic chakra curling around it. Ichigo ripped open the door and started to haphazardly crawl his way to the top. A stairway that would take a normal person a good 10 minutes now took him 30 seconds. He couldn't feel his body's stamina decreasing, the numerous scratches on his arms, or his own heavy breathing and sweat. He threw open the top door making his way into a large open room with tall glass windows.

As if a race was over, the anger released from Ichigo, letting Ichigo's knees fell to ground and his hands to follow after. His eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't comprehend it. The bizarre happenings all throughout today was all too weird, and this just took it to a whole new level.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

After a few gasps of air and letting his worked body recuperate he stood up and finally looked as to what was going on around him. His eyes immediately connected to two glowing red eyes across the room next to the large desk by the glass windows. He jumped back surprised. The eyes belonged to a strange beast. It reminded him almost like a hollow but not quite. It was composed of strong demonic blood colored reishi, but unlike hollows the reishi was...liquid like. There was bubbles popping on it's skin, and the reiatsu was incredible, similar to what he felt with Uuryu. Before he suddenly went crazy...He looked even closer at the beast and could tell that it was the the growing form of a fox-like animal, and it was expanding quickly, especially at the tails. But what was the strangest of all was that within the animal there was a male teen unconscious, and it almost seemed like the fox was growing from the human. Ichigo squinted his eyes to look closer at the boy. He had blond spikes scattered around his head. His face was emotionless, almost as if he was sleeping. Occasionally he would move, but the timings were bizarre and awkward.

_Is this thing the reason why I've been acting so crazy? The reiatsu is the same to what I felt with Uuryu...and there must be a reason why I suddenly found myself here...damn it. I can't make sense of this._

Suddenly the teen within the beast opened his eyes, his eyes were blood shot. Ichigo crept back.

"Hello soul reaper boy." The boy spoke monotonously.

Ichigo backed up slowly. "How...how do _you _know I'm a soul reaper?"

"It's because I've been living in this world for a long time. I was here when you soul reapers were in this world, and was here when you soul reapers left. That was probably... a century ago. Not that long actually." The boy responded in the same dead like fashion.

Ichigo frowned. "You don't look that old. Your at least as old as me!"

"No idiot. Not this..._boy_. I'm the nine tail fox."

For a second Ichigo couldn't understand. _Is this boy screwing with me? He isn't a fox and he isn't a million years old. _Ichigo looked at the beast's eyes again which were staring at him intently. Finally he understood. The body was almost like a puppet to the fox and speaking for him

"Wha-what is this guy then?"

"I was sealed within this boy and was expected for to me connected to him forever. But thanks to you, my seal to him has weakened considerably."

Ichigo could hear the hint of malicious intent in what used to be an toneless voice. He reached out behind his back to clutch his sword, then slowly pulling it out in front of him.

"Oh yeah? Why has my coming here has weakend your seal? And what are you going to do once you "unconnect" from this kid?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Your first question I have no idea, but for your second..." The fox grinned evilly. "I'll kill him of course."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Kill him? Your going to kill a defenseless person?"

The ninetail cackled. "Hah. And with every single person in this village."

Ichigo frowned, he held on to Zangetsu tightly in front of him.

"I can't let you do that." Ichigo said. His decision absolute. "I can't let you kill all those innocent people. Even though I don't come from around here don't expect me to let you do that."

The ninetail looked at the human before him. He looked at the bizarre orange spiked hair and his deep frown. He could see the boy's obvious determination and his power. And he could also see the boy's stupidity to just throw himself in front another to "_protect." _The ninetail snarled. Thinking about such idiocy always gave him a bad taste in his mouth. But it was apparent, there was many similarities between the boy in front of him and the one he was fighting in his inner world.

The nintail spoke, "I see. You are a stupid child. Here is the boy you so desperately want to save."

Ichigo continued staring at the ninetail, his stance unwavering. Suddenly, the boy within the fox began to move out of the nintail's body. Slowly his arms slipped out of the ninetail's jelly like stomach, and then finally his legs. His body was hanging limply onto the ninetail. Then, painstakingly slow, a red cord consisted of the same substance of the fox's body was pushing the boy forward. The red cord was connecting the boy to the ninetail. Finally, as if the body had suddenly came to life, the boy's body rightened it's self. But it looked robotical.

Ichigo spoke, "What did you do to him?"

The ninetail smiled. "You'll see."

The boy lifted a hand in front of him and spoke airily, "Rasengan."

On the palm of his hand, a whirlwind of power started to spin. Ichigo's eyes widened and stepped back cautiously

The boy spoke again, relaying another of the ninetail's messages, "Now you shall realize your stupidity and your lost opportunity to leave alive."

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly and stared at the boy confronting him. He realized what problem he had in front of him. _I can't hurt this guy but I also have to defend my self against him. Meaning I have to hurt this annoying beast thing before this guy can get me._

Ichigo tore his eyes away from his opponent, and looked at the nintail.

_Damn it._

_XXXXXX_

**At the Leaf Prison**_  
_

Renji smiled smugly as he watched his captor in front of him. The mysterious male's body was slightly fatigued, which was apparent by his heavy breathing and the sheen from his cold sweat on his body. Renji pressed his zanpaktou forward, causing small beads of blood to dribble down the ninja's neck. _This time I'll be the one to protect Rukia. Ichigo can't be the one to do all the saving._ The ninja shifted under the blade, and was now staring at Renji with an intense glare. Renji re-gripped his sword, preparing. The muscles on his arm tightened, anticipating to cut in quickly. "Any last words?" Renji inquired.

"Psh. Ya." the ninja snapped,"Watch it."

Renji looked at the ninja in surprise then suddenly he felt his body slam against the prison wall. The cement crushed under him, as the impact burst across the wall. Small chunks of rocks was shook off the wall from the incredible force. Renji's chest compressed, rushing out all the air in his lungs. His back was hit with numbing pain that was quickly spreading. His body would immediately crumple if not for the wall's hold on his arms and legs.

"Renji!" Chad quickly began running toward Renji's body.

"Stop!" Renji coughed out, "Don't come any closer!"

Chad stopped in surprise, he didn't imagine Renji would still have strength after the kick from the green suited ninja.

Renji, mustering his energy, eased out of the wall, ripping his arms away. He set his legs on the ground, waiting until his legs had the strength to hold him up. Finally he had completely stood, but with bruises and cuts crisscrossing all over his body following his black tattoos.

_Hmph unbelievable._ Lee looked at the red head he had kicked. _Usually they don't survive after that. _

Neji narrowed his eyes, which were already at their Byakugan stage. _He covered him self in chakra at the last second to protect him self. Interesting._

"YOU!" Lee spun toward the voice. "You fucking bastard! I'm going to slice you to pieces!" The red head was now yelling at green suited ninja, his voice almost hysterical.

The redhead stepped forward, his anger radiating off of him. His clutched his sword tightly and took a daring step forward.

"Renji" Chad put a hand at Renji's chest, pushing him back slightly.

Renji snapped his head to his friend. "What do you think your doing?" He said, his temper waning.

"Let me take this." Chad responded slowly, but Renji could hear Chad's determination.

Renji waited a moment, then finally responding but with reluctance. "Fine. Besides I haven't finished _this_ anyway." He turned toward Neji with a glare.

Neji returned it with almost more intensity. Almost. Renji growled lightly and turned toward the ninja. He thrusted his zabimaru in the air, the zapatou's extended length reaching the ground. Then with a snap of his wrist he started to turn Zabimaru like a whip, gaining speed. Neji, unmoving, watched and inspected the red heads movements. Finally he then put his arms up in formation, preparing for the stranger's next move.

"NEJI!"

Neji spun around toward Tenten's annoyed voice. Her arms were crossed in front of her, a deadly frown on her face.

"What? Don't you see I'm a bit busy?" Neji said at tad frustrated.

"Neji I've been ignored this whole time! Let me take him!"

"No."

"Argh Neji! Come on!"Tenten stomped her foot childishly. "At least let me cover for you." She whined.

Neji was about to roll his eyes at her actions but suddenly turned around and quickly dodged an incoming sword.

Neji spun at the red head. "Don't you know it's rude to fight an opponent when they aren't ready?" He said icily.

Renji retracted Zabimaru, the sword going back to it's compressed state.

"Tch. A fight is a fight. I didn't ask you to wait for me now did I? Unless you need some "extra care" and want me to go easy on ya." Renji mocked obnoxiously, his face in a smirk. "Oh yeah and you can have your girlfriend help you too." He added, his smile even wider.

Neji snarled viciously. "No than-"

Tenten suddenly jumped in front of Neji, cutting him off. She looked at Renji with cold eyes.

"Tenten what are you-"

"Stop." Tenten's voice was deadly serious. "I'm going to take care of this guy and I don't want to hear a peep from you." Tenten continued to look at Renji as he grinned right back.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, "Wipe that smile of your face."

Renji frowned and eased him self into fighting position. "Irritating me eh? Bid mistake."

Tenten replied coldly "No. It's your mistake to underestimate me." Tenten kneeled to the ground setting down two scrolls.

"Twin Rising Dragons"

XXXXXXX

Compared to the other 2 opponents, Chad and Lee were amazingly calm. No intentions of sizing the other up and no anger, just the plain will to fight and determination. Both stood in front of the other almost motionless. Moments later, Lee eased into his position and Chad simply continued standing, almost relaxed. A moment passed between them.

Silence.

Suddenly the air around ablazed with energy. Both opponents simultaneously going into action. Lee flew forward as Chad went straight to defense, covering his right hand with black and red lined covering. Lee's left leg snapped up almost hitting Chad's side, but at the last second Chad's hand flew out stopping it. No damage at all to Chad's protected hand. Though in quick response, Lee threw his right hand at Chad's wide chest, effectively sending him backward. Chad skitted against the ground without losing balance then dug his heals in the dirt to stop his momentum. He switched to offense, lighting up his right arm with blue spirit energy. Charging forward, he ran toward the green suited ninja. Lee put his hands in front of him, preparing for close combat. Though unexpectedly, Chad stopped midway between him and the ninja, and threw his arm back like a baseball pitcher. Lee's eyes widened as he watched as the blue energy tripled in size. Chad then forced his arm forward. Lee moved quickly out of the way but not quick enough. The green clothe covering his left arm was now charred with patches of bloody skin showing through the crisp holes. Lee ripped of the damaged clothe but forgotten to discard it, leaving it tightly clutched in his hands.

"Hey." Lee suddenly said. "Your pretty good."

"You too." Chad responded.

Lee spoke again, putting more force, "When you came here did you fight anyone?"

"Yes, of course." Simple. Concise.

"Who was it?" Lee's voice felt sharp. An aching silence followed.

"A girl. Pink hair." Chad said.

Lee's entire body suddenly tensed, and his knuckles were unnaturally white now, the outcome of his intense grip of the once green clothe.

"Sakura." He murmured. The team Guy were the ones retrieving the three ninjas who first encountered the strangers. Lee was the first to see Sakura, who at that time was lying against the tree, almost dead. Chad looked at the ninja curiously, wondering what was the problem. Lee then turned, looking directly at him with intensity that Chad hadn't seen before ever since they started fighting. Lee let go of the clothe and let it drift to the ground. _I'll win for sure. I have to because if I don't... I'll never be able to face Sakura again._

_

* * *

_I hope people understand this chapter. I think the part where Ichigo sees the ninetail and Naruto is a tad confusing...But anyway next chapter will definitey have more action ( I know I've been avoiding it...hehehe...) And please review! Gives me inspiration to update quicker :)_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so...i haven't updated in a while...ha ha ha *nervous laughter* SORRY! School was a big pain in the ass but i have taken my last final yesterday so I am now dedicated to finishing this story! But now i really have to find my idea book that i left some place...o well...

Anyway enough of my blab

ENJOY THE ACTION AND LEAVE A BEAUTIFUL COMMENT! hahahaha shameless review promotion XD

* * *

Chapter 7: Failure

Lee looked at his opponent with a grim face.

"What's your name?" Lee questioned.

"Sado, Yatsutora. Though...a lot of people call me Chad."

Lee looked at him skeptically but didn't comment. "I see. I'm Lee. And please know that... I will definitely won't hold back on you." Lee's determination was clearly drawn on his face. "You have made a big mistake of coming here and hurting good people."

Chad's expression didn't change. He assumed that "Sakura" was the pink-haired girl he was fighting earlier. "Fine" he said impassively.

Lee eased back into position. He took a deep breath, calming his ecstatic nerves. On the other hand Chad was standing with out a sliver of movement. Though, inside Chad's heart was rocketing off the walls of his chest. Always before a battle, his temptation to fight would burn even when he was just a boy in middle school. His abuelo's teachings were important of course and taught him to protect people but...it didn't stop him from enjoying his battles. Especially since he met Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

His fingers shivered slightly. Chad had felt Ichigo's unmistakable reiatsu spike abnormally and since then he had been feeling hasty to find him. On normal situations he would have ignored it for he always knew that Ichigo was strong enough to handle things on his own, but for some reason...he felt an ominous feeling that this was not the case.

Chad looked across at his opponent. He honestly didn't know much about him, what he was like, where he was really from, and really what was his power. _Guess I'll just have to find out._

Lee, pushing off from the ground, flew forward. Chad quickly dodged to his left of a powerful right punch. Lee sent blurred jabs, rotating between his left hand and right. Chad immediately matched in sync as he moved backward with each dodge. Suddenly he felt something flat push against his back. Chad stiffened against the jail wall and at the last millisecond dodged another punch. The wall immediately crumbled as rock was spewed in different directions. Chad's eyes opened wide. _This guy is pretty skimpy looking but...he's pretty good. _

Lee wrenched his right hand from the wall's grasp, his hand unscathed. Quickly, in no time at all, he struck out his left hand, catching Chad in the chest. Though, his target was unsurprised and unexpectedly latched on to Lee's hand. Lee gasped and tried to get out of the intense death grip. Using his opportunity to the fullest value, Chad hurled Lee forward to the jail building. Lee could feel air pressure maximise on his back as he moved in is his non-aerodynamic form. He took advantage of his momentum and spun, landing swiftly to the ground. In a split second later, he was flying forward, slamming his feet into his target's chest sending him backward to the opposite side. His opponent hit the wall immediately disorienting the plain cement.

Lee continued to focus, but on his face was a slight smile of his small victory. But two seconds later, it was quickly wiped away with surprise.

Chad was easing slowly out of the wall, not out of pain but for almost like out of laziness. He cracked his sore joints and easily returned back to his original state. Unscathed. Lee furrowed his brows. _In most cases, people, even the greatest shinobi_ _would at least have some wounds. But this...person doesn't even look like he is in pain! He can't be human.  
_

Chad's right arm, which had already been covered by in black and red intricate marks, had started to come into ablaze with blue spirit energy. The part of his covering above his shoulders was opening and closing, taking in the energy around him. Finally, as the ball of blue energy had increased to an reasonable size, the part above his shoulders stopped moving. Chad walked forward, his right hand riveted to his side. Lee lifted his brows. _What does he think he's doing? He's so slow and he is using the same attack twice. I can easily dodge it. _But never the less, Lee had gotten into position, though, was a bit more relaxed.

Suddenly, Chad disappeared. Lee, his face in comical shock, started to search for his opponent. "Where did he-"

Lee froze. He could feel his opponent's presence directly behind him. _Crap. _Without even time to react, he flew toward the jail building, this time, effectively slamming against the rock wall. A heartbeat after, he started to slide down painfully to the ground. He groaned quietly. His back felt like it was on fire. All his muscles seemed to all quietly scream at him. Lee was slumped on the ground, panting. He put both hands in tight fists. _Shoot. I-I underestimated him. He's fast, strong, and has a steal body. No wonder...Sakura lost. _Lee could feel the expense of his attacks over taking him. Blood trickled from his lips. The salty taste and iron smell was repulsing, but not as repulsing as the feeling of failure on his chest.

_XXXXXX  
_

"Twin Rising Dragons."

Renji still had a skeptical look on his face. _Seriously. What can this girl do simply with paper? Going to make spit balls or somethin? _Renji smirked._  
_

Suddenly gray smoke exploded around the paper scrolls. Renji's eyes widened. The smoke was starting to shape themselves into two dragons, curling around each other as they sped into the air. As the smoke dragons started to get far in the air, Tenten flew up as well between them. Quickly, Renji jumped back to see his opponent.

The smoke started to dissipate, and what was left was the red and yellow scroll. Tenten, being in the air for a short amount of time, started to quickly summon multitudes of weapons. An army of hundred of kunai and shuriken emerged from the paper scrolls and started to shoot through the air. Renji, after going through expected surprise, rolled his eyes in annoyance. Using agility and Zabimaru, Renji dodged the weapons and brushed the kunai away. He could hear Zabimaru clink and whine. _I know Zabimaru. I know you don't like doing this easy shit. Just a little bit longer. _

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. His breath hitched. He flipped around, ignoring the weapons blazing around him, and placed Zabimaru in front of Neji's hand that was prepared to injure his back. His back was wide open, three kunai dug into his back. Growling at the sharp pain, he pushed off Neji with Zabimaru, sending him flying through the air and slumped on the ground. _One down one more to go._

Renji spun back around too see Tenten connect wire strings to the weapons on the ground. Without wasting any time, he ran toward the ninja, whipping forward Zabimaru. Tenten snapped up into the air, Zabimaru slicing beneath her feet. The weapons that were on the ground moved up with her and Renji could see the millions of blue chakra strings attached between tTenten's fingers and the weapons. For a second, it seemed that the ninja was hanging in the air with a mist of weapons all around her, it was so powerful looking but at the same time, kinda magnificent.

Renji, even though he didn't want to admit it, understood that these ninjas weren't exactly weaklings like he thought they were.

The swarm of weapons rushed forward at him. Renji didn't bother trying to avoid it, he clenched Zabimaru and spun it around him, making a defensive cocoon around him. He could hear the clangs of weapons hit his shield as he waited for the attack to pass. Though soon, the noises started to calm themselves and become fewer and fewer. Renji unravelled the tangle of his weapon, putting it back into the original form. He could see the ninja girl on the ground again, breathing heavily and her shoulders slumped over from exhaustion.

_This is the best time to finally finish her off. _

As if she could read his mind, the ninja girl lifted her head a gave him an fiery glare. Her hate, her determination to kill him was so incredibly clear. Renji jumped back a little. _Fine. I'll give this girl what she wants._

_XXXXX  
_

Tenten could feel her body become more and more exhausted, but when she saw that prick smirking at her dilemma she couldn't help wanting to punch him. Though, she settled for a silent glare. She saw him jump and she felt a little better. Though, she was angry, because she knew that he had much more power then he let on, judging from the amount of chakra in him. Regaining more of her energy she stood up straight and reached behind her back for her final scroll.

Tenten gasped for air.

An alien pressure was surrounding her body, reaching within her and suffocating her. She looked at the red pineapple haired intruder, and she realised that this monstrous power was coming from him.

Red chakra was swirling around him as he held his irregular looking sword.

"Bankai!" He roared.

In that instant, the chakra whirled around his body like a tornado of power. Tenten jumped back quickly to avoid being caught by it. She shielded her eyes from the singeing red. Finally, as quickly as it came, the released chakra from the intruder dissipated. She unveiled her eyes and looked at him. She gasped, her eyes wide. His sword was completely different, in fact, it didn't even look like a sword. It was a snake completely made of bone, with red hair around its head, glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. It was coiling around the intruder, like it was his master.

Tenten was frozen. _How on earth... who are these people? _ Beads of cold sweat went down her back. Her hand was shivering against the scroll.

"Nervous ninja girl?" The intruder teased. Tenten awoke from her fear and eased into anger. _How dare he. How dare he play with me! _She clenched the large scroll and whipped it into the air, letting it unravel in the sky.

"Tensasai!" She yelled.

The scroll began to explode, raining with streaks of bright white. The weapons were so incredibly fast that all one could really see was the bright streaks. Tenten smirked. She knew that the intruders new weapon was too big to be able to coil around him to protect him and wouldn't be able to because the bones would be easily broken by the weapons. The intruder also wouldn't be able to save his weapon from the swarm because of its monstrous size. She knew that she had him now.

XXXXX

"Baboon Canon!" Renji roared. The red explosion from his Zabimaru overcame the white strings of weapons. He completely destroyed the large scroll, and what was left was twirling pieces of charred paper. He looked at the ninja, her eyes wide in shock. _Hmph that was her best attack wasn't it? It wasn't bad but...it wasn't good enough. _Renji's face was stern and serious. No more cocky laughter and jerky taunts came from him. He was serious to end the fight.

"Go Zabimaru." He threw his body forward to move his zanpaktou. It flew right at her and like a snake catching a mouse. The ninja flitted this way and that. Moved in complicated routes while throwing some kunai and shuriken on the way. But Renji knew it was over for her and so did she. Zabimaru's mouth expanded ready for the kill. It flew forward, faster than the ninja, and sunk its teeth into her torso. She screamed as the blood dripped down her body and arms. Zabimaru's teeth was stained with blood. Zabimaru unlatched its teeth from her body, letting her fall to the ground. She groaned and slowly inched forward trying to avoid the finishing attack. Zabimaru hovered over his pray, waiting for the final order.

"Eight trigrams one hundred and 64 plams"

Renji thrusted forward irregularly, searing pain erupting from a point in his back. He dropped Zabimaru in surprise and pain. He twisted himself around, only to see the white eyed ninja that was behind him. Finally, all hell broke lose, a barrage of fast hits from the ninja slammed into him. He could feel his ribs breaking and by the end, each attack made him spit out blood from his insides. The hits eventually stopped, leaving him kneeling down on the ground with his palms out in front of him. He coughed up more and more blood, not even caring if it splashed over his hands. _Have I...lost? _Renji looked around for a moment, searching. His eyes latched onto his Zabimaru. It was no longer in its Bankai form and it wasn't even in its regular shikai form. Ripped up pieces of it were strewn everywhere on the ground.

"Damn it." He coughed. More blood dribbled from his mouth.

XXXXX

Neji looked at the intruder he had finally defeated kneeling in front of him. _These intruders, they are an incredible pain. We can't allow them to live._

Neji thought of Tenten, and his sacrifice. He had to do it to her in order to regain his own strength and destroy the intruder. Though, he knew that she was still alive, he could still see the chakra flowing through her body, so he knew she was still ok but...barely. A swirl of light chakra went around his right hand, he was preparing his final move at this man's heart.

"What have you done to my zanpaktou?" The intruder spat.

Nenji's eyebrows lifted. _Zanpaktou? Oh.. he means his sword, _"I've destroyed it obviously. Your power is too much connected to this sword. I can see the chakra being exchanged with it, almost as if your sword is alive with you." Nenji responded. "I can't let you have it."

The intruder inquired frustrated,"Yeah I know what you've done with my zanpaktou, I just want to know how."

Nenji responded coolly,"I simply broke it at its chakra points. Our weapons don't have such a thing but yours...it oddly does." _Thank god when I weakened this guy the sword went back to its last form...i don't think I could have dealt with that...monster._

"Hmph" The intruder replied, "You really don't understand us at all do ya?"

"Well of course not! I've never met your strange kind. We've never anticipated savages coming here and hurting people." Neji said angrily.

"Us hurt you? We came here by accident! You people were the first to attack!" Renji yelled.

"Yeah right. Well what ever, your finished. Anything you have to say is meaningless." Nenji ordered.

"Hah. That's what you think." Renji smirked.

Neji frowned in annoyance, "How dare yo-"

"Baboon Fang Bite"

Nenji gasped. Painful pieces of the intruder's weapon digged into his body. Blood spurted into the air from the velocity of the shards. Neji looked his mutilated chest. He could see his own chakra paths being blocked by the pieces of weapon inside himself. The loss of blood and pain was starting to overwhelm him. He collapsed forward, not even feeling the dirt and small rocks from the ground. He lost feeling. He breaths were slow and painful. Neji closed his eyes slowly, everything was so hazy and confusing. He couldn't make sense of what had just happened.

Though only one thing was clear to him:

They had failed

* * *

So...what did you think? :)


End file.
